The Jukebox Magical Homeless Shelter
by dream-clouds
Summary: This is my first Angel story, so please read and review! I might change the title later on. Angel Investigations is relaxing at night when someone bursts into the hotel. Who is she and what news does she bring?
1. Not even a peaceful night

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, though I will later on. Maybe.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Cordelia entered the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel, a broad smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, guys! What's up?" she chirped.  
  
All who were in the lobby-Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Angel, Connor and Lorne- looked up.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Cordy," Wesley said blankly. He looked down at the book he was reading.  
  
"That's it? Just, Hi, Cordy'? No 'Great to see you or anything? What is wrong with you people today? The moon is out, the stars are lighting up the sky."  
Angel cut off Cordelia as everyone took a sip of his or her coffee. With the exception of Angel, of course, who took a sip of his pigs' blood.  
  
"The moon and stars aren't as bright as the lights, Cordy."  
  
"And not everyone is in a good mood," Connor supplied, glancing at Cordelia.  
  
"Why?" she asked, walking to the counter. She took a mug and filled it with coffee. She took a sip and just barely managed to swallow it.  
  
"Ugh! I see your problem. Now I know why I'm always stuck making the coffee. Who made this?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.  
  
Everyone looked at Connor, who shrugged.  
  
"What? None of you could be bothered to make it!"  
  
That made Fred and Cordy crack a grin.  
  
"Next time will be different," Gunn said. "'Cause next time, I'm buying my own coffee. From Starbucks."  
  
A chorus of 'Me too' rang across the lobby. Cordelia shook her head, still grinning.  
  
"Next time, I make the coffee," she said.  
  
The door burst open, letting sunlight in. A girl burst into the lobby, her blue eyes wide. She had dark brown hair, which now flowed behind her, and was wearing a red top with blue jeans ripped at the knees. Everyone looked up.  
  
"A-A-Angel Investigations? We need your help!" she said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fred asked, setting her cup of coffee down.  
  
"The Jukebox is under attack by demons," she said, her tanned face flushed.  
  
"The Jukebox? What's that?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Magical homeless shelter. Never mind that, just come with me, please!"  
  
She turned and ran out, with the team from Angel Investigations right behind her. 


	2. Maya

Disclaimer: I only own Lara, the girl in the story who comes to Angel Investigations for help.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Oddisee for reviewing! To DestinysFate: Yeah, I did make that up! And you're welcome for telling you about Diaryland. And to all those who didn't.please do! I won't update until someone reviews, so if you want more, then press the 'Review' button after reading my story! I might take a while to update cause I've got my finals now. Wish me luck! *wink*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
On the way to the Jukebox, the team only found out that the girl's name was Lara, she was 17, a year younger than Connor and she was an orphan.  
  
The group stopped outside what appeared to be a run-down and abandoned store. But to the magical eye, it looked like any homeless shelter, only it had neon lights that flashed 'Jukebox-Magickal Shelter for the Homeless'.  
  
Lara pushed open the door and gasped. The place was quite a sight. The demons had left, but they had also left behind death. Dead bodies littered the place.  
  
They carefully stepped inside, avoiding any bodies. Cordelia wrinkled her nose at the sight, and Lara turned back.  
  
"Sorry for the mess. We'll have it cleaned up soon," she said, as though she read Cordelia's mind.  
  
"Take your time," she replied, forcing a smile.  
  
Lara smiled back and turned around again. Suddenly, she stopped and knelt down beside a boy. She brushed his dark hair away from his face.  
  
"Daniel," she whispered softly.  
  
The boy-Daniel-opened his eyes and raised a weak hand. Lara held it.  
  
"Lara. . ." he whispered in return.  
  
"Danny, don't leave me, please. What will I do without you?" she said, blinking back tears.  
  
"Lara, I'm. . .leaving because. . .I know. . .that you can make it. . .without. . .me. . .Mom and Dad. . .are calling me. . .I have to. . .go," he said, taking deep breaths at the same time.  
  
He closed his eyes and his hand went limp in Lara's.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks. She laid Daniel's hand beside him, on the floor.  
  
Cordelia knelt down beside her. "It's gonna be okay. Don't cry," she said, tears forming in her eyes as well.  
  
She peered closer and saw two puncture marks on Daniel's neck. She looked up at Angel. "Vampires," she said.  
  
Lara got up and turned to the team. "I-I'm sorry. My brother. . ."she trailed off. "Please. Follow me."  
  
She turned and led them to a blank wall. She waved her hand and said softly, "Reveal."  
  
By magic a door appeared. She turned the knob and pushed it open.  
  
"Maya?" she called out, entering a room full of scared faces. She beckoned for the team to follow her.  
  
"Maya," she called again. The crowd parted slightly, and a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties appeared. Angel supposed she was Maya.  
  
"Lara! Thank goodness you're alright," she said, hugging the younger girl.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I brought someone to help." Maya let go of her and she turned and introduced Angel and co.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Maya-"  
  
"We figured that much," Fred supplied helpfully.  
  
Maya smiled at her, wrinkles lining her young face. "Yes. Of course. You must have. As I said, I'm Maya and I own the Jukebox. I started it because I saw many people like myself, possessing magickal abilities, and homeless. I gathered them all-witches, demons, and the like- and started this. Daniel and Lara were one of the few. And ever since, this has been a peaceful shelter for everyone with magickal powers. Until now, that is, when we were attacked by fanged demons."  
  
Angel nodded. "Vampires. I-"  
  
Maya cut him off with, "And you are one yourself, are you not, with a soul?"  
  
"Yeah. I am. So anyway. My team and I are demon-hunters."  
  
"Which is why I came to you for help. You can help us, right?" Lara asked.  
  
"Of course! We help the helpless, that's our motto," Cordelia chirped.  
  
Angel gave her a look, and she smiled nervously.  
  
"Could we see the scene?" he asked.  
  
"Follow me," Lara said. Turning to Maya, she said, "I'll see if I can find any more of us in the process."  
  
With that she turned towards the door and turned the knob again, walking out with the team from Angel Investigations behind her. When they were all out, she turned to the door and waved her hand again, saying this time, "Conceal." 


End file.
